


The Unusual Suspects

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drama, F/M, Flash Fic, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The greatest trick the Devil ever pulled was convincing the world he didn't exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unusual Suspects

She's not sure why she falls for him; she's known him for over a decade and yet, she's never realized before how safe and normal he feels.

(Normalcy is something she desperately craves these days, amidst the turmoil of her personal and working life.)

She's surprised when one evening she runs across him at one of her old haunts; he drops some casual remark and makes her smile, it's only natural for her to sit down beside him.

(Later that evening she's sitting _on_ him, groaning softly as he moves inside of her.)

No one suspects of their relationship, not even her omniscient consultant; Ron is too much of a nondescript guy, it's always easy for him to go unnoticed.

(Teresa is secretly thankful for this small mercy; what they're doing is still against the CBI rules, a team leader should know better than put herself in such a risky position.)

Everything falls apart as she finds herself staring at the blue dots on a stick; she thought they'd been careful, but apparently not careful enough.

(For the briefest of moments she wishes she can get rid of the proof of her guilt, but she knows she wouldn't be able look at her face in the mirror again if she did.)

She's about to tell him when he accidentally drops a slip of paper, one she was never meant to see.

(He tries to tell her it's nothing but a joke; he should have known she wouldn't buy such a lie.)

Her fingers tremble as she grabs her gun, he only laughs and dares her to shoot.

(In the end she simply can't bring herself to do it; bitter tears trickle down her cheeks, she shuts her eyes so that she doesn't see him walk away.)

She counts slowly to ten before digging out her cellphone and calling Jane.

(Then spends the rest of the night curled up in bed, hoping against hope that come morning she'll just wake up from this dream.)


End file.
